Two Of A Kind
by xoxoMeggyxoxo
Summary: Its the Weasley Twins' third year at Hogwarts. Is it possible their best Metamorphmagi friends is the ones the fall for?
1. Chapter 1

The two Ginger haired boys walked onto the train plat form as they helped the one and only Harry Potter to get his trunk onto the train. They seemed happy as they introduced themselves to Harry not realizing two girls in their year, tippy toeing to put their small hands of the twins' eyes. "Janey!" George squealed as Fred yelled, "Alyce!" The girls let out giggles and let go of the boys.

"Hello boys," the female twins said in unison. The girls both had sandy brown hair and blue eyes, identical in every way, physically. The boys smiled and hugged the girls before turning to Harry.

"Harry, meet Janey Grace and Alyce Grace," Fred said gesturing to the girls. Janey stood on his side and Alyce stood on George's.  
"Girls, meet Harry Potter." George said gesturing to the nervous looking first year. The girls glanced at each other before taking turns to shaking Harry's hand and saying their Hellos.

"Umm..." Harry pointed to the girls' hair that was starting to turn a Sunshine Yellow. "Your hair... Its y-yellow?"

The girls gave a confused look to Harry before looking to each other and let out soft smiles. "Sorry, we're just happy." Janey told him with a little giggle. The twins chuckled.

"Girls, he's raised by Muggles." Fred said looking to George who nodded in agreement.  
"Harry these girls are both a Metamorphmagus." George explained and chuckled at Harry's confused looks.

"Metamorphmagi are wizards, able to change looks," Janey started.  
"And such," Alyce added.  
"So, as you can see our hair changes with moods." Janey said, both the girls changed their hair into a rainbow.  
"See?" Alyce chuckled before looking to the twins chuckling too.

"I.. I see. Its nice to meet you." Harry told them with a smile. Soon he left to go find a cart.

"Georgey?"Alyce started, "Will you help me put my trunk away while Janey looks for the cart?" She had a soft smile as he nodded with a cheeky smile and helped her. Janey went to go leave for the train as Fred caught up with her.

"Hello Fredy." Janey said with a silly smile, her hair staying a sunshine yellow. "Was that really THE Harry Potter?" Janey said as her hair turned an orangish color. A sign of pure confusion as she looked at her long time friend.

"I believe so," Fred said chuckling as they got to a cart with Lee Jordan in it. The Weasley and Grace twins have been best friends sense they where children. They where only a few days apart in age. The boys only literally being three days older than the Grace twins.

"How odd." Janey said as she plopped next to Lee. "Hello, Lee, how are you?" Janey asked as Alyce came back in with George. They both seemed out of breath moving four trunks.  
"'Ello Lee, how are you?" Alyce asked as she next to her sister.

"'Ello girls." Lee Jordan told them with a smile before glancing over to his best friends that sat across from him. "I'm well. Have you guys heard?" His attention now on the Weasley twins. The Weasley twins leaned in closely, very interested. POP! A firework went off in front of the boys. The girls rolled their eyes as the boys laughed.

"So immature," Janey rolled her eyes, her hair going normal. Alyce nodded, her hair blue now, meaning relaxed. The girls where always calm and relaxed with those three trouble makers.

~~~~~  
The girls glanced around, it was their third year at Hogwarts as Gryffindor. They sat in the Great Hall while the hat put all the students in their houses. Their hair was white, for nervous, as they waited for "Grace, Jayson" to get called. They where practically at the end of their seats as a small boy with blue eyes and blonde hair that went white as he sat down. Their family where all Pure Bloods and Metamorphmagi scattered everywhere, able to alter appearance, which could be bad if he were to be put in... "SLYTHERIN!" Both girls stood quickly as the Slytherin's cheered. Fred and George looked over and pulled them down, George moving to sit on Janey's side. Their hair went red as Jayson's went gray, for depression, it was obvious he wanted to be with his sisters too.

"Nothing will come bad of him." George whispered.  
"Yeah, calm down girls." Fred agreed.

Janey sighed and looked at George then Fred.  
"He was meant to be with us, we are the only ones with all the kids in the family being Metamorphmagus." Alyce said putting her head in her hands, her hair going a smokey gray as she tried to calm down.  
"We're just afraid what he could be corrupted into doing." Janey explained with a sigh her hair a dark blue.

George and Fred both sighed and wrapped their arms around their best friends. They both smiled to the boys and cheered with them when Ron Weasley got put in Gryffindor. How the boys always made things better they will never understand. The four smiled to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as they took their places with Gryffindor. Hermione Granger sat next to Harry and Ron with a proud smile.

Janey smiled and looked over at Fred who sat by Alyce. She remembered those four sitting together their first years, proud to be called a Gryffindor. A tighter bond of friendship. Alyce looked to George thinking the same thing. The oblivious boys looked to the girls confused, "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Janey and Alyce both where walking to the quad during a free period. They had their hair down, the tips pink as they discussed things between eachother. The Weasley Twins not too far away, walking to the multi-colored girls. A small box in each hands.

"'Ello Gorgeous-" "And Gorgeous." Fred said as George finished. The boys had a wicked smile upon their face. "We got you something." The each held out a box, keeping a box in their other hand. "Happy birthday girls." They told them and sat at their sides.

The girls both ros e brows, this is the first year the boys remembered their birthday was on September 12th not September 21st. "Thank you." Janey said as Alyce pulled the long rainbow colored ribbon off her pink gift box. Alyce gasped as she pulled out a small heart necklace, the stones rainbow colored.

"Oh, wow boys thank you." Alyce said, Janey looked and removed the pink ribbon on the rainbow colored box.

"Holy hell its beautiful." Janey said with a sweet and loving smile. Her necklace the same.

"You like it?" The boys asked the girls with a soft smile as they watched the girls' hair grow pink as did their soft faces.

"We'll, take that as a yes." Said Fred.

"Indeed we will." Said George.

"Will you boys help us put it on?" Alyce asked, the boys complied and put the necklaces on the girls, smiling at how happy the girls seemed.

"Whats in the other boxes?" Janey asked pointing to candy boxes.

"Oh! Right!" George exclaimed as they handed the boxes over. The girls opened the Choclate frog boxes. With a smile each girl broke the frog in half and handed it to the boys.

"Thank you!" Fred said as they shoved the choclates in their mouths as the girls nibbled on thiers.

Alyce stood, "George I'm going to go study want to come with?" Alyce asked as George shrugged and and agreed, soon the two where walking to the back of the library, passing the Granger girl that was practically hidden by books. "George?" Alyce asked as she grabbed a small book off the shelf.

"Yes Aly?" He sat down and was looking at her as she searched for a book, her hair the normal sandy brown again.

"Do you believe in romance?" She asked glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "I only snogged girls, not really date." Alyce nodded, she has seen this snogging. It grossed her out a bit that girls only liked him for the Quidditch team.

"I'd expect you to date and Fred snog." Alyce said jokingly, George chuckling with. It did seem the way but, no, they both rarely dated girls in school.

"Anyways, why would you ask?" George said looking at Alyce as her hair went pink, proof she was embarassed.

"Boys don't like a Metamorphmagus girl, despite you know how she feels." Alyce said grabbing her third book before sitting across from George.

"Aly..." George sighed, "Honestly, if I caught a guy all of you I would give the big one-two." George sounded like he was joking but he meant each word. He can't picture a boy snogging his innocent Alyce. The thought is so foreign."

Alyce chuckled, "I haven't learned to control it just yet. Janey can hide it no wonder boys like her more." She watched George shake his head.

"You're a beautiful girl and will get a nice guy." George said making her look at him. He was serious. "Promise."

Alyce smiled softly. "Thank you George." She got up and hugged George tightly.

"No problem Aly," He hugged back.

Fred and Janey stood, stretching, she cleaned her mouth of the choclate and laughed at her friends mess. "Boy!" She gave an exagerated sigh as she whiped his mouth. "I swear, Fred Weasley, you sir are a dork." Janey told him with a sweet smile looking at his wicked smile.

"I may be a dor-" Fred got caught off with Lee running to the two and giving Janey a hug.

"Happy birthday Aly." Lee said with a smile until he got a good look at the girl he was hugging, "My word! I'm sorry Janey!" It was obvious he was joking, Janey smiled and hugged him again."

"Thank you Lee." Janey said, her hair going normal. Fred was the only one to notice the little twinkle in Lee's eyes. With an annoyed sigh he stretched waiting for the two to part. "Aly is in the library with George."

"Really?" Lee asked then looked to his best friend, "So Georgey is the one with the ability to read." Lee and Fred chuckled.

"Slightly." He joked.

Lee smiled before kissing Janey's cheek. "I must go." He ran off just as Janey's hair went from pink to red.

"Did he just kiss me!?" Janey yelled, it made Fred chuckle.

"Do you not believe in romance?"

"No, I do not." Janey told him clearly and walked off, not that she was mad at Fred, just that she was mad.


End file.
